


stupid human girl finds witch chick in apocalypse

by Junaxy



Series: The Owl House Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amity has ppd/ptsd, apocalypse au, boscha is capital scum, luz is stupid as usual, witch romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junaxy/pseuds/Junaxy
Summary: But oh was it worth it, because she found something. It wasn’t a rabid nose-girl, or a threateningly placed rotting corpse, or a falling apart house- it was life. Well, a dystopian, criminal fair, but life nonetheless.Catch Luz as she finds the witch of her dreams while starving in a criminally unprofessional market!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Apocalypse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851088
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	stupid human girl finds witch chick in apocalypse

_ “Uuuughhhhhhhh…” _

That was the only thing Luz could utter as sunlight slowly pestered her eyes awake. But not her body, as it was cramped and lodged and extremely uncomfortable. Her spine felt contorted and her shoulders were all rough and knotted. She underestimated how bad the pain would be after a night of sleeping on hard ground and leaves. She really wished she hadn’t, because the agony crept into every crevice in her bones and every line of her muscles, which therefore made a very grumpy Luz.

But not only did her body hurt, her emotions hurt! And in a way they hadn’t ever before! How was she, a 14 year old girl, whose worst experiences included family troubles and being picked on in hallways, going to be able to comprehend being completely stranded in a wasteland with no help or hope or anything.

The sinking feeling of anxiety in her stomach made her want to close her eyes, curl up and fall back asleep. To forget it everything that just happened. To just decay here, and not have the struggle of trying.

But after a moment or two of forcing her eyes shut, her body just seemed to refuse. Her eyelids peeled back on their own and focused on the brambles and bushes around her. It forced her to remember yesterday's failure of a day: quite literally tripping into a magical door and painfully landing in a wasteland! Walking for hours, waiting and waiting to find any sort of civilization, only to find ruined houses and angry scavengers. Getting snarled at by a walking nose is not a good impression, wasteland!

She’d stopped after an hour or five- there was no good way to tell time here. Her phone had rendered useless except to play BitLife and use as a flashlight. So, a girl was not thriving. And yet her body still refused to sleep and ignore it all.

Something in her was pulling at her. Lifting up her concrete-limbs with fragile string, just gently whispering, “Get up. It’s going to be fine if you get up.” She’d had the experience before, just on less-drastic scales. Like that time she called her acquaintance, “rude and bug-like” in a fit of rage, and woke up too ashamed to get out of bed. She did, and that acquaintance stopped talking to her, but life continued on.

And though that distant memory provided little comfort, it did give her a dampened feeling of light in her chest. Enough to make the concrete feel like timbercrete, and enough to get her to rise to her knees.

The second she did, every bone in her body cracked. Crack, snapple, pop, that’d require a couple trips to the doctor.  _ If I ever make it back. _

The existential dread of dying here almost made her slap back down to the cold, dirty floor. But, with grit, and disparity, she climbed to her feet. She rose to a mountain of trees, and bramble, and growth. Just like, a giant wall of different hues of brown. 

“Well, get ready Luz,” She grumbled to herself with an irritated sigh. “This’ll be a long walk,”   
~~~   
It had been  _ absolute decades  _ of walking. Just step, step, step, step after step after step! What even is the deal with walking? She thought her feet would run off and join that nose-girl in her army of runaway limbs!

Well, maybe not decades. But definitely years. Enough time for the sun to be creeping to the halfway point in the skyline. In her world, that would’ve been around four hours or so, but in this Willy Wonka Wonderland? Luz could’ve grown a giant wizard beard in that time, for all she knew. 

But oh was it worth it, because she found something. It wasn’t a rabid nose-girl, or a threateningly placed rotting corpse, or a falling apart house- it was  _ life. _ Well, a dystopian, criminal fair, but life nonetheless. People were walking around! People of all shapes in sizes- big ogres with yellow teeth, towering over little elves and fairies scrambling around. A skinny-as-a-twig wizard was purchasing a few unripe apples, and witches were walking around in stained cloaks conversing with one another. And Luz was standing on the brink of it. The brink of meeting someone to tell her  _ que demonios _ was happening here!

She could hardly contain her excitement enough to pull her hoodie over her head. Floof stuck out in front of her eyes, and it bounced as she dashed over to the first stand. 

She felt like a kid in a candy store. Or, like a kid in a black market. Anyhow, she stood on her tippy toes to make eye contact with a very muscular and very handsome ram-woman fellow. Little cute cow ears stuck out against her muscled jawline, as well as horns that curled to the back of her head. It was all topped by a fluffy head of white, sheep-like hair. 

The ram-lady stood in front of an arrangement of potions, all differing colors of the rainbow.  _ Oh! I bet that red one is dangerous. Probably like, a blood potion or something. Ooo! What if it’s a potion that can make you bloodbend? That’d be so rad! _

“Ay, kid,” The ram-lady’s snout huffed out a breath of white air. “The potions are for buyin’, not for lookin’. So either make a purchase or high-tail it out of here, wontcha?” She turned her head to spit into a spitting pail, which hit with a satisfying ring.

“Wow! These are potions? Gosh, sorry for looking so much, I’m just… a little new here, if you get what I’m saying,” Luz winked and grinned sheepishly up at the ram, who returned the look with a confused tilt of her head. “May I add, you are awfully handsome, miss lady!”

Ram-lady grunted out a laugh and crossed her bulky arms. “Kid, you’re cute an’ all, but this is a business. Also, I’m a little too old for ya’.” She reached over a hoof to fluff Luz’ hair to her best ability. “Now scram! And don’t be pullin’ no tricks on any of these other market sulkers, they’ll bite your head off.” 

“Will do!” Luz beamed, throwing up finger guns as she walked away.  _ What a nice lady! And she was the first person I talked to! Everyone here can’t be so bad. _

Luz continued to absentmindedly walk through the market. It was all so exciting to see. The diversity of products and people. The way each tent was set up, clearly not professionally, with sticks of hand chopped wood and blankets as tarps. How little elves were shouting for folks to buy “elf blood!” into the streets, and how witches hid themselves further into their cloak as you passed by. The dirt and stains on people's clothes, and how beautifully ugly everyone was- it made Luz feel less out of place. It made her feel sort of normal, in a crazy world like this.

But the more she walked, the more she smelled, and oh boy do some of these marketers know how to cook! From what she’d seen she’d seen nothing like it before. The most memorable was a big cyclops guy who just casually strolled into his tent with a giant worm, cut it up and served it to customers! No seasoning or anything!  _ I should really set up shop. I’d sell the big bucks! _ _  
_ But there were fair chefs here, too. She’d caught the smell of a roasted spiderpig a couple tents down, and was it making her hungry. But, from what she’d seen, she doubted she could afford anything. Most of the transactions had been made with rare items, like necklaces or potions or jewelry. Sometimes with fresh meat or barley and wheat. A few select people were just using little dried-up snails. She didn’t think she could just stroll up to a tent, slam down a five dollar bill on the table and say “One spider leg, please!”

_ Maybe I could pass off my phone as a rare item. Maybe like, an ancient ruin? A teleporter! No, no, they can test that way too easily… How about a teleporter with mysterious complications? Luz, who would buy that! Ugh!  _

Then, everything stopped. Everything in the world, in this world, and her world, and every world ever, stopped. The people next to her froze in time, and each stand was still, and just everything ever was absolutely quiet. Except for one thing, one person.

A person in front of her. Teal-colored hair, brown roots grown too long into a knotted ponytail. Half of her hair down, resting on her cloaked shoulders. Fantastical, long, witch ears, which crooked down in such a manner it reminded her of a sad puppy. A witch, who had her hoodie down, so she could see every feature of her face. Her acne, her golden eyes, her perked nose, chapped lips- absolutely everything.

She was talking to an ogreish fellow in front of her. But that didn’t matter. Because Luz felt her heart beat three times as fast at just the sight of this  _ absolute hot witch chick! _

Time resumed, and it resumed with her speed-walking aggressively through the crowd to her witch chick. So fast and aggressively, she started to sweat into her hoodie, as if she was scared the witch girl would disappear by the time she arrived 10 meters in front of her.

“Do you seriously not have any apple blood?” Her voice fit her well. It was higher pitched, sharp, and cold. But she could tell it was played up. Her real voice was probably a lot smaller than how she sounded standing here, speaking loud and harshly to an ogre.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Amity,”  _ Amity.  _ The ogre replied with a gruelish shrug. “We still got apples. I’ll have to cut the legs off, though,”

Amity sighed and lowered her head. Luz noticed how her ears twitched in frustration. “No, no, It’s fine. I’ll just go somewhere else.”

The ogre shrugged and turned back to hacking up apples. Amity glared at him for a moment, golden eyes flashing, before turning back and walking into the crowd. 

“Wait!” Luz reached out and caught Amity by the shoulder. Amity flinched, hard, and jumped back, pulling out a clenched fist from her cloak. Luz stepped back and put up her hands defensively. She hoped the few people who turned their heads wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “It’s Amity, right?”

“What?” Amity scowled, her shoulders bunched up. “Do you know me? Who are you?” Amity’s eyes briefly darted to the left, and then back at her. She took a step forward and whispered, “Are you with Boscha?”

“What? No!” Luz pursed her lips. “I’m Luz. You’re Amity. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Luz? That’s an… unfamiliar name,” Amity narrowed her eyes. 

“Are you kidding me? Your name is Amity!” Luz laughed and gestured out at her. “Amity. Wow, are your parents Lord of the Ring fans? Do you even know how unpopular that is? Not saying it’s not cool, because it is, but man you have courage saying my name is strange!”

Amity only sneered and dug her hand into her pocket.

“Wait! No! Wrong idea! don’t kill me with your magic voodoo stuff!” Luz pleaded, reaching out a hand in which Amity did not take. “I’m not from around here. It’s hard to explain. But, I don’t know what’s going on or how anything works here. Like, what even is currency? Snails? That’s a little lame, guys. Could you give me, like, a tour of sorts?” Luz shrugged and smiled good-naturedly.

Amity just stared, blankly, with narrowed eyes and perked ears. She watched for a moment, pupils flexing while in thought, before striking out a hand and quickly yanking off Luz’s hood.

“HEY! It’s rude to unhood people in public! At  _ least  _ take me to dinner first!” Luz retorted, aggressively yanking her hoodie back up with an angry scrunch of her nose.

“You’re… human,” Amity deadpanned back. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was left agape.

Luz shrugged in response. “Yeah, and you’re a witch. What of it?”

“You’re human. A human. A human from earth, I presume,” Amity’s voice lowered. Luz just stared back.  _ Is this girl on witch weed? Capital’s lettuce, if you will? _

“Come with me.”

“Hey! Gosh, you literally have no manners!”

Amity aggressively grabbed Luz’s wrist and dragged her to the outskirts of the market, behind the tents. She glanced around, her teal hair scrambling behind her, before pushing Luz to sit on the floor.

“You’re lucky I literally have no idea what’s happening right now,” Luz hissed. “Or else, I would run away, or fight you, or something cool like that.”

“Shush,” Amity told her, kneeling down to make eye-contact with an open-mouthed, offended, and wide-eyed Luz. She gently reached out her hands to unhood Luz once more. Luz shivered as Amity’s cold hand brushed against her cheek briefly.

Her hair was only naked for a moment before Amity quickly pulled the hood back up. “I had to make sure I wasn’t seeing things,” She sighed, and sat next to Luz.

“You’re a human. From Earth?” Amity asked. Luz just nodded, too gay to find words.

“Wow. we haven’t seen a human in…” Amity looked up to the sky for a moment. “Decades. Maybe a hundred years of so. How did you even get here?”

“The way you’re saying it makes it sounds like I just tripped in here!” Luz chuckled dryly, shyly crossing her arms across her chest. “Which is true! I tripped into a door. Landed here. It hurt my knees.”

Amity’s face was somewhere in between disgust and shock. Her voice was icy and way colder than necessary. “You  _ tripped  _ in here? How dumb are you?”

“I don’t know, man!” Luz cried out, before burying her face into her crossed-arm cocoon. Amity flinched away from her and reached out a hand that suspended midair. “I don’t know what’s happening! Everyone here doesn’t look like me! I thought that I’d fit in, cause’ I usually don’t fit in, but whoopsie daisy! I don’t fit in here either!” Her voice became more strained and teary. “I’m going to die here, aren’t I? Oh Gosh. Everyone pays for things with little snails, and there’s no wifi,  _ what am I going to tell my mom _ ?”

Amity’s fingers instinctively clenched into her palm as Luz cried into her hoodie. She felt like a cage had wrapped around her torso, and was closing in, shutting off any and all emotional intelligence she had. It felt like breaking teeth for her to pull her nails out of her now red palm, and place a hand gingerly on Luz’s shoulder.

“Hey, there, uh… kiddo?” Amity cringed and shook her head. “It’s going to be… okay. Maybe.”

The two sat in the uncomfortable music of Luz’s hiccuping and sobbing for a solid three minutes or so. Then Luz sat up, wiped some tears off with the back of her hand, and looked at Amity and smiled. And oh, that smile. It was genuine and it was kind and it was so contagious it made Amity smile right back. For Amity, that was huge. Her smiling at a stranger? Impossible.

“Okay! Woosh. Cried it out. Aha, sorry about that,” Luz stood up and reached out a hand to Amity. Amity looked at it, confused for a moment, before taking it, only to be yanked to her feet with a “hmph!”  _ What was that? Must be a human thing. _

“Anyway, wow, this is awkward.” Luz reached and scratched the back of her head. “Any luck on that tour, maybe?” She shrugged and dug her hands into her hoodie pockets in an embarrassed manner.

Amity looked at Luz. This poor, poor, stupid thing. A human, from  _ Earth,  _ that literally tripped and fell into apocalyptic hell. She was right in her cry-rant, she would die here. Someone would find out she was human and march her straight to the capital. They’d cut off her ears and send her to the river with rocks in her pants. If not that, she’d starve, or get ill, or trip again into something like a ravine. 

_ Take her. _ Amity’s gut instinct screamed. But her logic shook away the thought.  _ No! You don’t even know her! She could have weird human illnesses! She’ll take up food, and space, and time, you can’t just adopt a human out of the blue! _ _  
_ Amity blinked at the girl. The words,  _ “what am I going to tell my mom?”  _ guilted her head. It just reminded her of two certain green-haired twins, hair all bloodied and dirtied. 

_ I’m sorry, logic. _

“Come home with me,” Amity stuttered out a bit too quickly.

“Wh-a-a-a!” Luz stepped back, stunned, eyes wide and face grinning in amusement. “I mean I know I’m charming, but we’ve only known each other for like, an hour-”

“No! Ugh!” Amity groaned, facepalming, which caused Luz to giggle. “You’re coming to my place, because if you don’t, you’re going to trip into a hole and die because you’re stupid!” Amity reached out and grabbed Luz’s wrist with a slap. “Now come on before I change my mind!”   
Luz only kept chuckling. “What’s with you and grabbing people’s wrists? Amity… uhhh… blank, witch of wrist grabbing!”

Amity held back a smile and rolled her eyes, only allowing the tip of her lips to smirk. “Blight.”

“Bless you,”

“No, It’s Amity Blight,” Amity glanced back at Luz. “And you?”

Luz smiled, a faint blush tainting her face. “Luz Noceda.”

**Author's Note:**

> wig hope you liked it  
> if u wanna see some epic art of this au follow the #tohapocalypseau on insta<3


End file.
